


Breaking News

by Honeybadger_489



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeybadger_489/pseuds/Honeybadger_489
Summary: In Dylan Andrews' line of work, news is, well...News. And its hard to tell when no news is good news, mostly when it comes to the fact that apparently the Reds and Blues are lost in time. But finally, Dylan gets her update but it isn't exactly what she was expecting.Spoilers for Episode 12 of Season 16 (might not be needed but better safe than sorry)





	Breaking News

There was something comfortable from being curled up on a couch with hot coffee in your hands, watching the rain patter on the window in the middle of the night. Really, it was times like this where Dylan questioned why she ever left her comfortable abode for high-risk stories… Mostly when she knew she had her husband to cuddle up to when she was finally tired enough to sleep.

But...Well, ever since her call with Carolina, she had to admit it was a bit of a challenge to sleep. Her gaze drifted down to the files spread out across the coffee table, pictures of ancient artifacts that all pointed at the signs that the Reds and Blues were lost in time. It was...Hard to swallow. She had seen them hours before their disappearance, she remembered Carolina's worried call as they tried to locate their whereabouts and then silences of months with no answer to her endless worrying.

It was then a shrill noise startled her from her thoughts, almost fumbling her cup as her gaze snapped to where a holographic screen had popped up. An unfamiliar number greeted her, blinking at the fact that she was getting a call of any sorts so late but she quickly swiped at the message to accept it before the ringing could awake James.

“This is Dylan Andrews, journalist for the Interstellar Daily. Who is this?” she responded sharply the moment the channels was open, her eyes narrowing as she stared at the soundwaves shown in the holographic as she waited for an answer.

“Um...Mrs. Andrews?” It was a nervous voice that threw her off, causing her guard to instantly lower as it went on. “M-My name is Thomas. I’ve been working under Mr. Jonez for a while. Some...Some stuff have happened recently and I thought it was important that you know.”

With a relieved sigh, she sank into her couch as she brought the coffee cup to her chest, giving a soft nod. Right, right, she had sent Agent Carolina to Jax in hopes that he could somehow help with this time travel issue. It was odd she wasn’t hearing back from Carolina herself but any news was good news in this case. “Yes?”

“Uh. An Agent Carolina mentioned that she had been sent from you to speak to the Direc-I mean, Mr. Jonez. That she had been looking for the, uh, Reds and Blues we were making a video on? Well...We found them all. Or, well, they found us.”

What? Dylan sat a bit more upright at that, giving the holographic message an odd look. “And what exactly do you mean by ‘they found you?’”

There was a brief but yet long silence before an answer came. “A-A few weeks ago, Simmons and...Sarge showed up. They had crazy stories about traveling through time and ended up staying with us before you sent Agent Carolina and Washington to see Mr. Jonez.”

“What?” Honest anger flashed through Dylan as she glared heavily at the call, feeling the cup in her hands tremble from the extra weight as her grip tightened. She knew Jax was aware that they were missing, they had spoken about it a few times and yet he hadn’t even thought about saying anything to her or even sending a message to Carolina? “And do you know why Jax didn’t inform anybody about that?”

“I don’t know!” the voice squeaked on the other end. “I-I guess he didn’t think much about it as we were busy filming at that time! An-Anyways, after Carolina and Washington arrived, the others started to just kinda...Show up. But it was Tucker, Kaikaina and Grif that had the craziest story. Talking about gods who wanted to meet them, about how their time traveling was screwing up the universe or something. They all ended up leaving! All of them, Washington and Carolina included.”

So, the Reds and Blues were back in once piece. That was...Something. And at least Carolina and Washington was with them this time but...Gods? What the hell could that be about? She sighed as she once again sank into the couch, shifting her cup into one hand as she pressed the other one against the bridge of her nose. “Alright...So, why exactly are you telling me all this and not Jax? Is he to busy filming his big movie or something?”

“Oh! Well...Honestly, the money for the movie got cut thanks to...Uh, Mr. Jonez trying to grab big actors from different eras using a time machine but...Well, Mr. Jonez is in the hospital.”

“....What.”

“W-We honestly don’t know what happened! The Reds and Blues had just left, and Mr. Jonez had learned that the money budget got cut. He tried to go after them for some...Scheme to raise money but...He got hit with a giant hammer. They...Aren’t sure if he is going to make it.”

There was a long bout of silence as Dylan tried to form any sort of response to that. Of Jax apparently using time travel to try to make his movie big or that had been...Hit with a giant hammer. Honestly, they were both hard to believe but yet she wasn’t surprised given what was going on with the Reds and Blues. But apparently time travel is real and that is a whole different pill to swallow.

“...Thank you...Thomas, was it? Thank you for telling me all about this. I’ll see if I can fly out to see Jax as soon as I can.” Truthfully, she wasn’t big on it. She was done running around for now, she was still trying to mend things with her husband and had been careful to take jobs that didn’t mean going far from home or that she could even do in her house - like track down the Reds and Blue through time. Jax...Wasn’t the biggest problem she was dealing with.

“O-Of course. I’m sorry for calling so late, I just...Thought you should know.”

“Thank you.”

With that, there was a final click and the holograph dispersed and went silence. Her gaze fell to the scattered photos before her until she placed the coffee cup onto the table and stood up. It was a lot to take in and...She would do so in the morning. Coffee or no, she was far too tired for this shit as she turned and headed toward her room, eager to slip into bed next to her husband.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was a spur of the moment thing a few months back. 
> 
> After watching Episode 12, Docudrama, I was talking about Jax to my RvB friend. What type of person he is, how this is shown in Season 15 and...A lot of rambling as is normal for me after an episode and at the end I made a comparison among the lines of 'Jax cares more about the story he is telling while Dylan cares more about the truth of the matter and the people involved' or something like that...And it caused me to think about what it had to be like for Dylan to get that call about what had happened to Jax and what the Reds and Blues were up to and...Well, that night I sat down and wrote out this fanfic.


End file.
